His Daughter
by i lurve mustangs
Summary: a one-shot about how Puck is thinking about his daughter Abigail, as he is about to walk her down the aisle on her wedding day.  He thinks about some of his best memories with his daughter


Puck's POV

I was ecstatic when my girlfriend (Rachel Berry) announced she was having another baby. The last doctor they went to told us Rachel couldn't give birth to anymore children after she had given birth to Darren (Our oldest son) it had taken us 6 years of trying (Rachel was very determined to prove that doctor wrong, not that I was complaining to much) but the doctor had told them, she was pregnant. She was so happy. We are not married, and have no plans to do so in the future. We have always been kind of an off-again, on- again kind of thing. And even she agrees, you can't do that with marriage. Well at least not easily. So we are waiting for our relationship to become healthier.

Anyway, the pregnancy went pretty normally. I was also really excited when they said it was going to be another boy. I love Darren, its just he's exactly like Rachel. I'm hoping this little guy would be a stud. (Like his dad) I was all excited and happy about this baby, praying every night to God, he would maybe take after me. You see, I wouldn't mind a daughter, but with me and Rachel's combined looks, it would be dangerous on a young girl. I didn't want to risk it. We painted the room a light green. Everything is prepared, and when Rachel goes into labor, I'm ready.

Everything goes smoothly, (well except about how Rachel yells at me about we weren't ever sleeping in the same bed together again. That happened last time too. Look where we ended up…..) Then the baby's delivered. I knew my face was wide in shock (Cuz everyone teases me about it now) It was a beautiful baby girl. She was crying, but it wasn't very loud, and as soon as she was all wrapped up, she stopped. Her eyes peered curiously up at me. They were a pale green, I speculated. Her hair was my color, but a little lighter. Her skin tone had a slight olive hint to it. She was so small, pure, and perfect. _Damnit!_ I remember thinking. She was going to be impossible to keep the boys away from.

Rachel was smiling up at me. Which I realized almost immediately.

"I guess you're prayers were answered." She told me. I was in shock. She had heard me all those times I was praying.

"Just not in the way I imagined." I said hoarsely.

"I always thought it would be the other way around. The boy would look like you, and the girl would look like me. I would have a little girl to send off to dance classes and vocal lessons. But I can't imagine it with her. Speaking of it, what should we name her?" Rachel asked.

"I like Abigail." I said.

"I don't mind it." Rachel countered.

"Please don't be difficult." I pleaded.

"Fine, but I choose her middle name!" She pouted.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I soothed. She grinned.

*** 11 years later***

Abigail seemed to love anything but these three things: Broadway, Showtunes, and Ballet. Rachel hated it. When she pictured having a little girl, she pictured a mini-her, not a mini-me. But she definitely loved having Darren to do stuff with. Rachel finally ended up having a little girl, and Darren to do that crap with. We had a daughter 4 years later, and named her Isabelle. I definitely loved tossing the football around with Abigail. But she seemed to like Soccer a lot too. Rachel was having a fit about her throwing a baseball through one of the French windows. Abigail had been tossing with one of the boys in the neighborhood, and threw the ball at his head, and he ducked and it hit the window.  
"Mrs. Puckerman, I'm sorry I ducked, I didn't think it would hit your windows…" The boy trailed off.

"Daniel Hudson! Don't ever think that was your fault!" Rachel chatises. Okay, so maybe that wasn't just some kid, it was my best friend's son.

"Ma!" Abigail said.

"You shouldn't throw those at Finn and Santana's son!" Rachel said. Abigail rolled her eyes, and muttered about how she would pay for it. Darren was smirking, knowingly. The same thing had happened to him when he was playing catch with Daniel's older brother, Dylan. Who he was now best friends with.

"Abigail, why don't you play a sport, that more girls play? Like Volleyball?" She asked her daughter excitedly. Abigail looked at me. I shrugged, why the hell not? I gave her a subtle nod. She sighed "Fine" she called as she went into her room.

***13 years old***

Abigail was actually pretty good at volleyball. Darren played football, (and gotten a scholarship!) but still enjoyed singing. And Isabelle, well she isn't very athletic, but she can dance like a mini-Mike Chang. Her voice is good too, it just doesn't match up to her dancing. Rachel and I still weren't ready to be married.

One morning Rachel and I were fighting. I don't even remember what it was about. But I do remember that it was loud, and it woke up Abigail. We hadn't realized and continued to yell at each other as she stood.

"Maybe it's time we're done for good." She said. Then we heard footsteps running. All I saw was Abigail's flash of light brown hair. And Isabelle wailing while she was watching TV.

"I'll get Abby, you calm down Isabelle." I said, sprinting out the door. My daughter was too fast for me to keep up with her, but I had a pretty damn good idea of where she was. I slowed down once I got into the park. I saw her sitting on a park bench. Hugging her denim-clad knees, and shivering in her large white sweatshirt. I sat down next to her. She didn't even look my way.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" She asked me.

"This is where I went right after my dad left. It was a good place to sort out my emotions." I remember telling her.

"Just ask mom to marry you." She stated.

"Why?" I was confused.

"Because you want to." She said. I ended up marrying Rachel that night.

***16 years old***

"It's about time that boy got married." My mom said, as we were sitting in the pews to wait for Darren's wedding to begin. Rachel was hysterical. And Isabelle was trying to calm her down. No such luck.

"Mom, just think, in a couple years, you'll have grandchildren." Abigail soothed. Rachel instantly brightened. I groaned. We all turned to look as Mia Evans strolled down the aisle. Quinn and Sam ended up tying the knot, and Mia Evans looked exactly like her mother.

***present day (25 years old)***

All of those memories were flashing behind my eyes as my daughter stood there in a wedding dress, waiting for me to walk her down the aisle. She smiled at me, and held out her arm. I took it. And guess who she ended up marrying? Daniel Hudson!

Just before the music started Delilah, (Darren's daughter) ran across the aisle to sit on Rachel's lap. I grinned, then looked at my daughter, who seemed just as nervous as I was.

"Let's do this." I whispered.


End file.
